The Rain Falls
by Jade Mishima
Summary: Tobias' music vid, to the song "Rain" by Joey McIntyre.. About Tobias dealing with Rach's death (like -that- hasn't been done before ^_-)


"The Rain Falls"

A Music Video  
"Rain" by Joey McIntyre  
Dedicated and Inspired by: Iella-Lecirri-Shatonith  
(The only other Christian Ani-fan I know, and one of the few Andalites I've had the pleasure of meeting.) 

As the music starts, Tobias is flying high in a blue sky with puffy white clouds, catching thermals. 

_"I wonder how I'll get along... I wonder where I might belong..."_

He soars higher and higher, not really having any destination in mind. 

_"Losing your way is easy to do... Wandering around without a clue.."_

You can almost see the sadness he holds within in him, even through the hawks hard exterior. 

_"If there's a way I don't know where.. If there's a why I'm standing here.."_

He sails down suddenly, landing in a tree. 

_"Losing my mind is easy to do.. Where are you?"_

He demorphs and sits on the tree limb leting his legs dangle. He looks off at the now darkening sky, a rumble of thunder is heard. 

_"And the rain falls down.."_

A bright flash of lightning streaks across the sky, like the flash of a camera. Tobias doesn't blink, he just sits a solem look on his face. Then, as sudden as the flash of lightning, it begins to pour down rain. 

_"It's the only way it gets better... When the rain is fallin' down..."_

He looks out across the meadow that lays just outside the trees, and slides off the tree limb. He slowly walks out from under the forest umberella into the warm summer rain. 

_"Telling me that I'm gonna make it through..."_

He stands at the edge of the meadow, staring at something in the distance. His face is still set with the solemness only a boy that has lived as a hawk can possess, but his eyes tell a different story. 

_"I never thought of what it cost... All of the time I might have lost..."_

He began to walk twored the edge of the meadow, the rain still falling, almost as though it felt the pain he carried. 

_"So much to gain playing it cool..."_

He slowly comes to the edge of the meadow, looking down he sees a deadly drop, down into a shallow creek.. Spreading his arms like the hawk wings he'd grown so accustomed too, he took a deep breath and looked to the sky. The rain cascaded down his thin form.. 

_ "I'm better cast playing the fool..."_

He leans foward into a freefall, the wind tearing at his body. His life flashed before his eyes, all the shadows and angst from the past. _"And the rain falls down.."_

The rain races down with him, managing to keep speed. He looks at the small droplets, they look as though they are frozen in time.. Like he could reach out and touch them.. As he reaches for one, he see's her look back at him through it. The only light that had been left in his life.. A flame that had been extinguished leaving him blind in the darkness.. 

_"It's the only way it gets better.. When the rain is fallin' down.."_

He can feel the sickness inside, tugging at his very being.. He know's she doesn't want him to end it like this.. 

_"Telling me that I'm gonna make it through.."_

His skin changes into feathers.. His face into the beak of a bird of prey.. His arms into wings, and feet into deadly talons.. And he catches a draft and rockets inches above the waters surface.. The rain that had fallen with him hit the water with that same rhythm... The rhythym of that forgotten song, and those faded memories.. _"I know I will, but when will I.. Stand up to myself, make up my mind.."_

He flies for a long time... To a different meadow.. To the one he use to call home.. Back to the old memories.. 

_"I might not have what I had before.."_

He changes back into the young man he had been born as, but had never really excepted.. He walked to an old oak tree, and looked carfully. Through the years it had become harder to read, but even that and the rain in his eyes couldn't keep him from recognizing it. A large heart was engraved into the trees old trunk.. Just big enough for the talon marks of a Red-tailed Hawk and the claw marks of a Grizzly to fit inside... 

_"But I still got the rain..."_

He looked back out into the clearing that he'd once called home.. And watched the rain as it splashed on the ground rhythmicly.. Like a forgotten song... 

_"If the rain would fall down,"_

His gaze locks on somthing in the distance, and his expression slowly changes. His face brightens slightly and a small yet sad smile plays on his lips. 

_"Then I know I can make it through the night.."_

He can see her in the distance, untouched by the falling rain. Perfect in every way, to him at least. She turns to look at him. Her eyes not full of the bloodlust of battle, but the compasion of a friend. 

_"Oh yeah, it's the only way.."_

As she smiles the rain slows to a drizzle.. 

_"Oh, oh, it's the only way.."_

And as it does, she begins to fade.. 

_"Let it rain, let it rain down on me..."_

Before her ghostly form fades from view, she turns and looks into the sky.. Tobias follows her gaze.. 

_"Let it rain.. it's the only way.."_

A rainbow crossed the sky as the sun peaked through the clouds, never before had he seen colors so vibrant. He looked back, as the sun began to glow brighter on the meadow, and she was gone.. 

Tobias leans against the tree as the music fades, the same sad smile on his face, and looks at the sky now clear and blue agian.. His life might still be a wreck, but now he knows he's got someone special who is, and always will be, waiting for him... 

** ~Fin~**

___________________________________________________________________________ 

At first I was going to do this as a Marco music Vid.. But dang it was hard to get him to fit in with the song O.o That and I realized Tobias fit the song better... I don't know.. I think I like the Jake vid better.. O well.. I swear though.. I -am- going to make a Marco vid... No matter how much he argues about it.. (he doesn't think I'm paying him enough to appear.. I'm paying him twice what I pay Rachel's ghost for crying out loud!!) anyway, if you have the time, review the fic... It's not like I care if you do, but Tobias is hoping his music Vid beats Jake's when it comes to reviews.. (He's out to prove he's got more of a fan base the Jake does..) 

Note To Iella: You're probably wonder how you inspired this.. Simple: You thought Tobias was way to crushed by Rachel's death, so I simply made it so he was a little less depressed... Or I tried to anyway, Tobias wasn't exactly the happiest person/hawk in the world even when he did have Rach...


End file.
